pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Lessons and a New Journey
Life Lessons and a New Journey is the third episode in the first season of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story 1 Year Later Peter Parker, who is now 10 years old, is fast asleep. The alarm clock starts beeping, so he hit the snooze button. Peter gets out of bed and began stretching. Peter: (yawns) Today's the day! I finally become a Pokémon trainer. He walks over to his closet and opens it. He sees his Spinarak-Man costume hanging there. Peter: It's a good thing I resized it. I may need it sooner than I think. Peter brushes his teeth and changes into his blue shirt with a Poké Ball on it, blue jeans, and white shoes. He then races out of his bedroom and runs downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Eevee is on the floor eating her Pokémon food. Peter: Good morning, Aunt May! Good morning, Uncle Ben! Aunt May: Good morning, Peter. I made some pancakes. Help yourself. Peter: Thanks Peter gets out his fork and knife and place pancakes on his plate. He slices the pancakes and begins to eat. Uncle Ben: So Peter, you finally get to become a trainer. Are you excited about your first day? Peter: Yeah, but I'm having trouble deciding what my starter Pokémon should be. Aunt May: I'm sure you'll find the perfect match once you meet with Professor Elm. Peter finish eating his pancakes and drinks his milk. Peter: Okay, I'm done. I'm off now. Wish me luck! He races over to the door and is about to open the door until Uncle Ben stops him. Uncle Ben: Peter, can I talk to you for a moment? Peter: Uh, sure Uncle Ben. What is it? Uncle Ben: Peter, this is really important. You're going down the same path that I had taken when I first started my journey. You will face many challenges and there will be times when other trainers would put your skills to the test. The more you travel, the more you will learn about life and you will grow into a fine young man. The most important thing to know is that when you train and bond with your Pokémon, you will get strong. When there's strength, there is power. And With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. Peter: (not really paying attention) Yeah, thanks Uncle Ben. Gotta go. See ya! Peter runs out of the house and on the road to Professor Elm's lab. Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Eevee watches him running through New Bark Town. Uncle Ben: Well, there he goes Aunt May: He really is like you isn't he? Uncle Ben: (chuckles) Oh, May Eevee snickers at that End Scene Peter is running through the streets of New Bark Town. He slows down when he sees something in front of him. He sees an Officer Jenny chasing after a Team Rocket grunt carrying a sack. Officer Jenny: Come back here! As they come near the 10 year old boy steps to the side allowing the Team Rocket grunt to pass him. Officer Jenny stops by him panting. Officer Jenny: What's the big idea, kid!? You could've stopped him! Peter: Sorry officer. It's not my job, so it's not my problem. Now if you'll excuse me. He continues walking forward. Officer Jenny watches him while frowning in annoyance. Peter makes his way over to Professor Elm's lab. He walks towards it until someone comes out of the building. It is a boy with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt, grey jeans, and brown shoes. He is also the same age as Peter. The two boys look at each other in surprise. Peter: Harry? Harry: Peter? They both smile and walk towards each other. They shake hands Harry: Long time no see. How you been man? Peter: I've been doing good. I was just about to see Professor Elm. How are you? Harry: I'm doing great. I already got my trainer license and my starter Pokémon. Want to see? Peter: Sure Harry: Okay. Come on out! He takes out a Poké Ball and throws it into the air. It opens and a Cyndaquil comes out. Cyndquil: Cynda Peter: (excited) Wow, a Cyndquil! Harry: Yep, I felt a strong connection between me and this little guy so I chose it. Say Peter. Do you remember that promise we made when summer camp ended? Peter: I didn't forget. We agree to travel together when we all become trainers. I hope Hobie didn't forget. We both promised that together. Harry: I'm sure he still remembered. I'm going to go get ready, we'll travel together when I get everything packed. Good luck in there! Harry walks away with Cyndaquil following after him. Peter smiles and walks straight to Professor Elm's lab and knocks on the door. Professor Elm opens it. Professor Elm: Ah, Peter Parker. I've been expecting you Peter: Likewise, Professor. I'm here to become a Pokémon trainer. Professor Elm: Of course, right this way. Professor Elm leads Peter inside the lab as he explains the basics of being trainer. Peter notices that the table that is suppose to have Poké Balls for the three Johto Starter Pokémon are gone. The professor notices Peter's sad expression Professor Elm: I'm sorry Peter. I am currently out of the Johto starter Pokémon at the moment, but not to worry. I've been keeping a certain Pokémon in my lab since no one wants it. Peter: Whatever it is, I'll take it Professor Elm walks over to another table and picks up a Poké Ball. He then throws it into the air and a Spinarak pops out. Spinarak: Spinarak Peter gasps as his mind flashes back one year ago when he was bitten by another Spinarak when he went out to get firewood in Route 29. The professor notices Peter's nervous face. Professor Elm: Is something wrong, Peter? Peter: It's nothing, professor. It's just that, I was bitten by another Spinarak a year ago. I'm just not so sure if I should take that chance again. Professor Elm: It's alright, Peter. This one doesn't bite. No need to be nervous Peter approaches the Spinarak with caution. And reaches out his hand. Peter: Hey there, Spinarak. Want to be partners with me? (thinking) Please don't bite me. The Spinarak looks at Peter with curiosity and then it's eyes lit up with admiration. The String Spit Pokémon immediately jumped into Peter's arm and crawls onto Peter's shoulder. Peter's nervousness vanished as he began smiling that Spinarak has become his starter. Professor Elm: Heh heh. Looks like Spinarak likes you. He then hands Peter Spinarak's Poké Ball and a Johto Pokédex Professor Elm: Here you go, Peter. Your Pokédex. You're now an official Pokémon trainer with it. You can use it to look up information on Pokémon that you have encountered on your journey. He then gives Peter five Poké Balls. Professor Elm: These Poké Balls will allow you to capture any Pokémon that you come across. Peter: Thank you so much, Professor! I am finally gonna achieve my dream as a Pokémon master. Professor Elm: I'm sure you will, just like your Uncle Ben. Before you can travel, you might want to let your folks know that you are leaving for your journey. After you do that, you're all set. Peter: I will. Thanks for everything, Professor! He and Spinarak leaves the lab Professor Elm: Good luck, Peter! End Scene Peter and Spinarak is on the path back home. When they see a bunch of police men outside his house. They both gasp. Peter: What the?! Spinarak: Spin?! They both race to the house. A cop tries to stop him Police officer: Whoa, stay back kid. Peter: This is my house! Let me through! He pushes pass him and goes inside. When he gets inside, he and Spinarak sees Aunt May sitting in her chair crying and Officer Jenny watching in worry. Peter: Aunt May! What happened here? Where's Uncle Ben!? Aunt May: Oh Peter. It's terrible! Someone broke into our house, demanding we give him our Pokémon. Your Uncle Ben, tried to defend us, but the man send out his Scyther and had him use Night Slash on him multiple times. That multiple attack killed him and the guy took Eevee! Peter: (on the verge of tears) What!!? Uncle Ben is dead!? Officer Jenny: Don't worry kid, we'll catch him. A cop comes in Police officer: Officer Jenny, we traced the killer to an abandoned Pokémon Center in Route 29. Peter's expression goes from sad to angry. He races upstairs. Aunt May: Peter? Peter races into his bedroom and slams the door shut. He takes Spinarak off his shoulder and places him on his bed. He then opens his closet and takes his Spinarak-Man costume out and opens his cupboard to get his String-Shooters. Spinarak watches Peter in confusion as he is putting on his costume, his String-Shooters, and his newly created utility belt. Spinarak: Spin? Peter: You want to ask me why I'm wearing this costume, Spinarak? Well, I'm wearing this so no one would recognize me. I need to find that guy and make him pay for what he did! I can't do it as Peter Parker. That's why I have to do it as Spinarak-Man. Spinarak: (concerned) Spin Peter: I know it's dangerous, but someone has to take this guy down and it has to be me. Look, I'll explain everything later, but right now I'm asking you to trust me. What do you say, Spinarak? Are you with me, or not? Spinarak thinks about it and decides to do what Peter says. It jumps onto his shoulder. Peter: Thanks. Now let's get that killer! Peter opens up his window and climbs up to his roof. He then uses his enhanced jumping to leap from roof to another. He shoots webs if he is too far from the other roof. Spinarak was surprised to see his new trainer doing these moves. Peter reaches the border to Route 29. Spinarak-Man: The officer said that the killer is hiding out in an abandoned Pokémon Center. That's where we should go. Spinarak: Spin End Scene The duo races into Route 29. Spinarak-Man climb onto a tree and began to websling through the trees. They keep swinging until they see the abandoned building where a bunch of cops are in position outside. Spinarak-Man swings over and sticks to the side of the Pokémon Center. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak climbs up and sees a window on the side. Spinarak-Man uses his strength to smash the window and goes inside. Inside, the building is a Team Rocket grunt holding a sack and a cage with Eevee in it. He is looking out the window seeing the cops outside Team Rocket grunt: Man, there's a lot of cops out there. If I don't get these Pokémon to the base, the boss will totally kill me. Spinarak-Man: It's not your boss you have to worry about The grunt turns around to see a green and black costumed figure wearing a green mask with a Spinarak on his shoulder dropping in front of him. Team Rocket grunt: And who are you suppose to be? Spinarak-Man: I'm the guy who's gonna make you pay for killing someone close to me! Team Rocket grunt: You won't take me in, freak. Scyther, get them! He takes out a Poké Ball and throws it. Scyther comes out and has a very fierce look Scyther: Scyther! Spinarak-Man: Whoa! (scans Scyther with the Pokédex he brought in his pocket) Pokédex: Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly. Spinarak-Man: A Bug/Flying Type huh? Ready for our first battle Spinarak? Spinarak: (determined) Spin Spinarak-Man: Go get it! Spinarak leaps off of Spinarak-Man's shoulder and faces Scyther. Team Rocket grunt: Ha! This will be too easy. Scyther, use Quick Attack! Scyther charges in very fast and strikes Spinarak. Spinarak lands in front of his trainer. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak! Hang on, I'll check your moves very quick. (scans Spinarak) Pokédex: Spinarak's know moves are: Poison Sting, String Shot, Constrict, and Absorb. Team Rocket grunt: Scyther, finish Spinarak with Night Slash! Scyther: Scyther! Scyther charges with his Scythes glowing dark. Spinarak-Man watches this and thought of an idea Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, follow my lead! Dodge to the right! Spinarak jumps to the right. Scyther's Night Slash misses Spinarak-Man Now use String Shot to pull it down. Spinarak spits String Shot at Scyther's back and pulls him down to the ground. Scyther gets up Team Rocket grunt: Pull yourself together, Scyther! Spinarak-Man: Poison Sting! Spinarak shots a poison sting at Scyther! Causing it to take damage! Spinarak-Man then notices a wall. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, I have an idea. Go to that wall over there. Spinarak becomes confused at what he said, but does what he is told to do. Team Rocket grunt: Playing a coward eh? Scyther, get Spinarak with another Quick Attack. Scyther charges towards Spinarak once more. Spinarak-Man: Wait for it, wait for it. (Scyther gets closer) Now Spinarak! Use String Shot on Scyther's eyes, and dodge! Spinarak shoots String Shot into Scyther's eyes, blinding it. It leaps out of the way causing Scyther to crash. Spinarak-Man: Now use Constrict! Spinarak uses constrict which begins to squeeze Scyther. Spinarak continues doing this until Scyther couldn't take it anymore and faints from exhaustion. The grunt returns Scyther to his Poké Ball. Team Rocket grunt: I gotta get out of here! He tries to run, but Spinarak-Man shoots two Web lines which attaches to his feet and pulls them causing the grunt to trip. He then goes over to the grunt and lifts him up. He then gets a good look at his face. Spinarak-Man: No way, it can't be! That face! His mind flashes back to the time when he allowed the Team Rocket grunt to pass when he first started his journey. Officer Jenny: What's the big idea, kid!? You could've stopped him! Peter: Sorry officer. It's not my job, so it's not my problem. His mind comes back to reality. Spinarak-Man: You were that guy from before. I could've stopped you back there. What have I done!? He throws the grunt near the counter of the abandoned Pokémon Center knocking him out. He then shoots String Shot webs to restrain him. The door to the building is kicked down. Officer Jenny and a bunch of cops charges in. Officer Jenny: There he is! Cop: What is this stuff he is covered in? It's like webs from a Bug Type Pokémon's String Shot. Officer Jenny: Get him out of there. In the mean time, let's get the stolen Pokémon back to their trainers She looks over to the sack which is revealed to be filled with Poké Balls and the caged Eevee. Peter is sitting on the roof with Spinarak on his shoulder. He takes off his mask, his eyes are filled with tears. Peter: Oh, Spinarak. This is all my fault! If I hadn't stop that grunt from before, then Uncle Ben would still be alive. Now he's gone, and it's all because of my selfishness. Maybe I don't deserve to be a trainer after what happened. Spinarak feels bad for Peter and attempts to cheer him by rubbing against his cheek. Peter: Huh? Oh, I see. You're trying to cheer me up huh? Thanks for that! Spinarak: (serious) Spinarak, Spinarak! Peter: You know, you're right, Spinarak. I shouldn't just quit because of this incident. I have to learn from this. As a matter of fact, what did Uncle Ben say to me before I started my journey? His mind flashbacks to what Uncle Ben was telling him before he left to Professor Elm's lab. Uncle Ben: Peter, this is really important. You're going down the same path that I had taken when I first started my journey. You will face many challenges and there will be times when other trainers would put your skills to the test. The more you travel, the more you will learn about life and you will grow into a fine young man. The most important thing to know is that when you train and bond with your Pokémon, you will get strong. When there's strength, there is power. And With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. His mind goes back to reality Peter: Now I understand what he means! And to honor him, I have to live by the words Uncle Ben said to me. Spinarak: Spinarak Peter: Come on, Spinarak. Let's go home. I must say, we did pretty well for our first battle. Peter puts his mask back on and shoots a web strand. He and Spinarak swings back to New Bark Town. End Scene Peter and Spinarak are back home where they are saying their goodbyes to Aunt May, Eevee, and Meganium. She is giving them some stuff for their journey. Aunt May: Peter, here's a backpack, some extra clothes, a sleeping bag, a toothbrush, some Pokémon Food, and some running shoes. It's gonna be a long journey so these things will come in handy. Oh and take this map. You may need it to navigate through Johto. She gives Peter a map. Peter: Thanks Aunt May. Can I pack a few more things for my journey please? Aunt May: Sure thing, Peter Peter goes upstairs to his bedroom with Spinarak and his backpack. He begins to pack his Spinarak-Man costume, and his box of chemistry set to make more string fluid. He even packed some empty cartridges to fill with his homemade webs. Peter and Spinarak are outside the house with Aunt May, Eevee, and Meganium seeing them off. Peter: Well, I guess this is it. I'm about to go on my journey Aunt May: (sadly) I know. It's going to be very lonely without you. You really are starting to grow, Peter. I'm gonna miss you. She leans over and kiss Peter on the cheek. Aunt May: Make me and Uncle Ben proud! And Spinarak, look after Peter please. Spinarak: (nods it's head) Spinarak Meganium walks over to Peter and nuzzles him. Eevee begins to cry and leaps into Peter's arms to give him a hug. Peter: Don't worry Meganium, Eevee. I'll come back to visit someday. Keep Aunt May safe while I travel okay? The two Pokémon nod their heads. Peter and Spinarak wave goodbye to Aunt May, Eevee, and Meganium as they walk away. They reach the border to Route 29. Peter: Well, this is it. We are about to begin our journey to become Pokémon masters. Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry: Peter! Peter and Spinarak looks back to see Harry with Cyndaquil on his left shoulder running towards them. Harry is seen wearing a green backpack. Harry: I hope you didn't plan to leave us behind. Peter: I never did, Harry. A promise is a promise after all. So, you ready? Harry: Always! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Peter, Harry, with their starters by their sides began to run through Route 29. Peter looks up in the sky with a smile Peter: (thinking) I hope you're listening, Uncle Ben. I promise, that I will become a Pokémon Master and I will use my powers to help both people and Pokémon alike. And I will always remember those words that you told me: "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility" Character * Peter Parker (Spinarak-Man) * May Parker * Ben Parker (deceased) * Harry * Professor Elm * Officer Jenny Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Eevee (May's) * Meganium (Ben's) * Scyther (Team Rocket grunt's) Villains * Team Rocket ** Grunt Trivia * This is longest episode I have written. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man